The First Day
by Pigkiller
Summary: It's the first day of school for Son Gohan and things are not going as planned


Well okay this is another Gohan High school fic. Not sure where I'm going with it but I'll think of something.

Disclaimer: I own DBZ, I own you and I own the entire world muhahahahahahaha. Well at least I do until I wake up and realize that will never happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

FIRST DAY TROUBLE

It was the first day of school for one Son Gohan, and he was peacefully slumbering in his room blissfully unaware of what was in store for him this fine Monday. 

"Nii-chan, come on wake up." the cute little voice of Gohan's little brother also known as Kako-spawn no.2, evil incarnate and Son Goten reached out and pulled him from his slumber. "Wake up Gohan I wanna eat breakfast and mom won't give me any until you wake up. I'm sooooo hungry big brother, please wake up"

 Goten's pleas for mercy were answered when Gohan picked himself up and out of bed mumbling something about 'annoying little brothers'. He chased Goten out of his room via some food threats and went on about his morning rituals. 

Stumbling around the room still half asleep trying to find some suitable clothes for his first day of school, preferably ones that did not make him look like a nerd, dork or a geek, which most of his clothes did since they were picked out by his mother, also known as the banshee, wielder of the pan and Son ChiChi.

"Gohan you come down this instant and eat your breakfast or I'll give it to your brother" Gohan's eyes widened in horror as his mother's loud voice floated up to the bathroom and to his ears, by the time she finished yelling he was at the table and ready to eat.

"That's better, now go ahead and dig in you two" For the next half an hour all that could be heard was the noises associated with eating and the occasional belch.

The two brothers finished at the exact same time and let out a sigh as they leaned back, their black holes commonly known as a stomach filled for a little while meaning they wouldn't be hungry for at least another hour.

'Now Gohan, I want you to make a good impression on your first day and try to make some friends." ChiChi looked pointedly at her son and hugged him before he started heading out. "Make me and your father proud son."

"Okay mom, I'll try my best" ChiChi handed him the capsules which were filled with enough food to last a normal person years, however Gohan wasn't a normal person and the food would only last about 20 minutes before being eaten.

"Bye mom, bye Goten I'll see you later" Gohan jumped up in the air and flew off towards Satan City. As he was flying Gohan started thinking, as he was apt to do whenever he had some time by himself '_Man I wonder what it will be like, I've never really been around many people my age' he sighed sadly __'who am I kidding the only person my age that I know is Dende and well he's Kami as well as being green with antennae on his head'  _

Looking down Gohan noticed a commotion at one of the city's major banks. He flew down and landed softly in order to get a closer look. He gasped as he saw a girl about his age being held at gunpoint in a robbery.

Usually Gohan was a very even tempered youth but seeing the way people misuse the second chance they were given when he destroyed Cell really made his blood boil. In an instant his hair flew up and turned blond, his eyes turning aqua in the same instant.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything, I don't wanna die" The young lady was pleading with her captor who just chuckled and said "Too bad bitch, you see I need you to get away and I don't intend to let you go until I get my demands."

"You should really learn to listen to other people buddy" The robber heard someone say but when he looked around could not see anything. '_I guess the stress is getting to me' _

"Let her go" the voice hissed and again disappeared. By now the robber was getting scared. "Pssst, behind you" Keeping his gun firmly planted on the girl's temple the man turned his head and gasped at the sight of a strange, blonde young man glaring at him .

"Where the hell did you come from you freak." Gohan just continued glaring at him. "Well are you gonna answer me or not" The robber was getting angry. '_I was scared of a little wimp like that? I can't believe myself.'_

The young half saiyan slowly started walking towards him "I'm telling you to let her go; I don't want to hurt you needlessly"

"Yeah right, like you could hurt me, go back to your mommy you wimp before I hurt You." As he finished his little speech the man's eyes popped out of his skull as he felt an elbow being implanted in the back of his head. He fell slowly, knocked unconscious by the hit.

"Are you alright miss?" Gohan asked the young lady who was on the ground wondering what had just happened. "Yeah I'm alright, I think. Who are you?" She looked at the blonde man in front of her wondering how he had knocked the other much bigger man out with only one blow.

As he heard her question Gohan realized that if he didn't hurry he would be late to his first day of school. "My name isn't important but I have to leave now, goodbye miss and stay out of trouble okay." With that he disappeared again flying faster than the eye can see and rushing to school."

The young lady at the bank just looked at the spot where he had just been in wonder. "Yeah, goodbye Gold fighter."  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

So that's the end. Did you like it? Maybe not. Doesn't matter just remember to review, review and review some more.

The continuation of this fic lies in your merciful hands, if I get good reviews I'll continue if not then maybe I'll try to coax you into giving me good reviews. ^_^

Click the button, I dare you       

G


End file.
